Naru Musou: Twin Musou Dragons
by SoulEmbrace2010
Summary: After Fourth Shinobi World War, Konoha turned the other cheek and exiled Naruto and Naruko, the new Rikudou Sennins. Years later, they now want them to come back, but they'll have to trek the dangerous Western Lands to get them back. Konoha Bashing
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: I meant to release this earlier, but I had internet trouble. Anywho, there's the intro to a new challenge I've taken up.

**Challenge by Haseo55**

**Credit goes to Haseo55 for checking the prologue over.**

**Genres:** Action, Adventure, Crossover

**Warnings: **Strong Language, Violence, Sexual Content

**Tags:** Strong/Powerful Naruto, Strong/Powerful Naruko, Harem, Shoujo-ai/Yuri, Lemons, Konoha Bashing

**Naruto Harem: **Hinata, Ino, Satsuki, Anko, Shiko (formerly Shion), Shizuka, Aisha, Touka, Sei, Sui, Shion, En'ya, Kikyou

**Naruko Harem: **Kin, Tayuya, Haku, Mei

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Koihime Musou is owned by BaseSon. I own nothing about my original characters.**

**Naru Musou: Twin Musou Dragons**

* * *

_**INTRODUCTION**_

**About the Western World**

The Western Lands is a war-torn area that even the Eastern ninjas try to avoid. Lately, the wars decreased as they were resolved, but it still a dangerous area, as the warriors there were more powerful than the eastern warriors. Hell, they can even downright give some eastern ninjas a run for their money. However, there are some who try to take missions there, but 99 percent of the foolish ones never come back alive. When an eastern ninja stumbles into the West, they're signing up to be a banquet.

**Rise of the Twin Musou Dragons**

When leaving a stuffy old cage fill with leaves, one can reach their full potential. So when Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto and his twin Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruko, were banished a while after becoming the Neo Nidaime Sennins, they did just that, for their future lied beyond the Elemental Countries.

Both the children of the Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato, and Last of the Uzumakis Uzumaki Kushina, they were orphaned after the attack of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Since word got out that the Kyuubi was sealed inside Naruto, he and Naruko were treated as village pariahs, both seen as the Kyuubi reborn and were both denied their birthrights against the late Yondaime's wishes. The Sandaime could do nothing due to the council, and was forced to lie to the little Narus to keep them safe.

As they grew up, Naruto wanted to be acknowledged and set his goal to become Hokage while Naruko sought to increase her intelligence to become an excellent kunoichi. After graduating from the academy, both Uzumakis were paired with Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura, with Hatake Kakashi as their sensei.

Because of Naruto and Naruko, Konoha gained multiple trading alliances due to the impressions that they made. But unfortunately Konoha gave that credit to the Uchiha. It was also pretty odd that they didn't get an advancement in the Chunin Exams despite their many accomplishments, such as Naruto defeating Gaara in his Bujuu Form, and Naruko subduing two female Oto-nin to get information on Orochimaru, gaining them as slaves in the process. Naruto, being the idiot that he is, was obvious to it all, but his sister wasn't. She was the only one who was aware of the conspiracy against them. After Naruto failed to get the Uchiha back, the twins went on a training trip with Jiraiya of the Sannin. During the trip Naruko started to warn Naruto about the possible true nature of Konoha and its people. Naruto wouldn't hear a word of it being the gentleman that he is and started to counter with his ridiculous beliefs, prompting Naruko to read the riot act to him.

_"Just you wait Naruto. Konoha's just using us, and they'll never let you become Hokage. It's nothing but a fool's dream. And soon, when they're done with us, they'll cast us out, like lepers."_

_"And I look forward to proving you wrong Naruko. I'll get the people to change our views about us. I will get Sasuke back and I will become Hokage!"_

_"…We'll see."_

Despite returning to Konoha three years later stronger than before, saving the new Kazekage Gaara, defeating Orochimaru, obtaining the Twin Dragon Blades from the Genryuu incident, and defeating Pain and saving Konoha, Naruto and Naruko still aren't getting the recognition they deserve, prompting Naruto to reflect on his sister's words.

**The Fourth Dai Shinobi Taisen**

Three years later at the Kage Summit, the leader of Akatsuki Tobi paid a visit to all five Kages and revealed his grand plan for the world. He plans to capture all the Tailed Beast to merge them into the Juubi to become its second Junchuuriki and the Nidaime Rikudou Sennin. He would then use his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan to project his Tsukuyomi on the moon to cast Mugen Tsukuyomi on the world, controlling everyone and creating his twisted version of peace. The Kages unanimously refused the surrender the Hachibi and Kyuubi, and Tobi declared the Fourth Shinobi World Taisen. After the confrontation, ninja from all five countries, Konoha, Suna, Kiri, Kumo, and Iwa, branded together with the samurai from the Land of Iron to form the Shinobi Alliance in order to pool their resources and combat Akatsuki, lead by Tobi and Kabuto, the latter summoning ninjas from the dead as well as the Shinigami's stomach. The only ones he wasn't able to summon were Minato and Kushina.

It was a brutal yet epic war for the ages. It lasted for several days and nights, ending with the Alliance's victory over the Akatsuki, wiping them all out completely. During the battle, Kabuto managed to escape Sasuke and a revived Itachi as Tobi managed to extract Kurama, aka Kyuubi from Naruto to form the Juubi. However, Naruto and Naruko managed a counter-seal, sealing the Juubi within themselves and creating a link with each other, as well as both becoming the Nidaime Rikudou Sennins. With the sealing of Juubi, an engaged Tobi tried to attack, but the Naru twins once again proved that an Uzumaki can be unpredictable, as they awakened the Rinnegan and reversed the effects of the Impure World Summoning, truly resurrecting the targets of the Jutsu. Even Tobi couldn't fight off an Alliance full of pissed-off ninja and fell, with Naruto and Naruko both delivering the finishing blow with a Brother-Sister Odama Rasengan.

With the defeat of Akatsuki, the Alliance disbanded with the villages signing treaties with each other, and Sasuke Uchiha decided to rejoin Konoha now that he got his family back. Naruto has kept his promise to Sakura.

**Betrayal**

With the defeat of Akatsuki and the end of the Fourth Shinobi World Taisen, Naruto had hoped that he and his sister would finally receive the recognition from both civilians and the shinobi that he has earned.

He was wrong. As Naruko predicted, his desire to be Hokage was nothing more than a pipe dream.

Although Naruto was a little heartbroken about losing Sakura to Sasuke, he was happy for them, but a few days after everyone got back to the village, Sakura slowly returned to her fangirl ways and beat up Naruto for hurting Sasuke. Being the nice guy that he is, Naruto didn't retaliate, but started to find sense in Naruko's warnings. He bought back Sasuke just for her, and this is the thanks he gets. Somewhere inside him, Yami Naruto's words echoed in his head. Although Naruko got back at Sakura via a severe prank, things only got worse when the twins started to avoid the brooder and the banshee.

After remembering her confession during the Invasion of Pain, Naruto and Hinata finally started dating for a few weeks. But after a few months, Hinata had to break off their relationship with great difficulty on her part. When Naruko asked her why, she said that she was to wed Sasuke. Since Itachi and Obito has retired from being a Konoha shinobi, it qualified Sasuke as the Last Uchiha of Konoha. And because Mikoto and Sasuke's twin sister Satsuki adamantly refused to be put in the breeding program unless someone wanted to be castrated, Sasuke was put under the CRA, the Clan Restoration Act.

When Naruto asked why she would even accept, she said that it was the councils and her family that made the decision for her. Naruko suggested that she object to this injustice, but she said that it was out of her hands now. The final straw was when the twins witnessed Hinata kissing Sasuke while Sakura gave oral sex to her dream boy.

Naruko was the only one who noticed that Hinata was under a genjutsu while kissing the emo. When Naruto ran from the scene, Naruko appeared in front of the three and sent a pulse to Hinata, dispelling the genjutsu. Hinata's reaction was priceless, as she was under the impression that she was kissing Naruto. Horrified, she ran into Naruko's arms and fainted, with the latter quickly leaving the scene with the poor Hyuuga, leaving Sasuke and Sakura to their vices.

Naruto changed completely after that embraced his dark side, acting cold to everyone. Many girls came into Naruto's life after that, but the girls were cheating on their boyfriends to make them jealous and not showing Naruto true love. The only exceptions were Ino, Anko, and Temari. When they tried to get with Naruto, he rejected them quite harshly, knowing that they were in relationships, but not knowing that they were unhealthy relationships. But it didn't matter, as Naruto and Naruko avoided everyone in their lives, except for a few people of course.

During this time they're gotten to know the Juubi, whose real name is Yoko. They were surprised to find out that the most power entity in the world was female. Because he has some of Kurama's personality, she got along well with her jailers, even taken to teaching them about their newly awakened Rinnegans. Thanks to her tutorage, Naruto's gotten a lot smarter, and started to see things clearly like this sister. He regretted acting the way he did in the past, but Naruko told him that it was water under the bridge now.

A month later, the Konoha 13 entered the Chunin Exams. Despite surviving all three parts of the exam with their impressive performance, the Uzumaki twins were once again denied advancement, but some people thought otherwise. After the exams, Naruto entered apprenticeship in ANBU on the recommendation of Yuugao Uzuki, and Naruko entered apprenticeship in the Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force on the recommendation of Ibiki Morino. They did their jobs well, a bit too well to everyone's liking.

**Exile**

Two months later, Naruto was summoned by Konoha's council while Naruko was out on a mission with Hinata and Ino, when it finally happened. The whole council, from Clan Heads, civilians, elders, and the Hokage herself decided that Naruto was too dangerous to stay in the village. So they unanimously decided to banished him, with Jiraiya and the Toads stripping him of his Sennin Mode and powers. When asked why they didn't execute him, it was because of his and his sister's statuses as Heroes of the Fourth Shinobi World Tasien outside the village. He had a week to vacate the village or be killed on the spot. Knowing that his dream was crushed completely, Naruto emitted Juubi-enhanced sakki, knocking out almost everyone out in the room and left on a high note.

"_So, this is how it is. I served you all loyally and this is the thanks I get. My sister was right all along about you all. Well guess what… when you fools get yourselves into shit you can't shovel out of, don't expect me to save your asses._"

When Naruko and her team arrived back from her mission three days later, she was summoned by the council as well. When they told her that they decided to banish her as well and remove the Sennin Mode and powers from her, her reaction was almost the same as her brothers.

_"You know what, hallelujah! Now I can finally leave a village filled with wannabe ninja and egoistical villagers who thinks that they're Kami-chan's favored children! I don't have to be live in a village with a bunch of harpies that love breaking men's hearts to make their boyfriends jealous! Not only that, I no longer have to deal with perverts who love to have their noses in that bloody Icha Icha series! Hell, I don't have to take orders from a disgrace of a kunoichi who's still can't resist the urge to gamble and drink every goddamn day! Today's a good day to be an Uzumaki! Yay me!"_

With that, she took off her Konoha hitai-ate and crushed the metal part beneath her heel to everyone's outrage as she handed it to Tsunade and flipped everyone off as she left.

The day before their deadline to leave, their remaining friends Iruka, Teuchi, Ayame, Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon, Shizune, Hanabi, Ibiki, Yuugao, Mikoto, Itachi, Obito, Rin, and even Hana Inuzuka threw them a farewell party. Hinata, Ino, and Anko attended as well.

During the festivities, the twins were told of their heritage and the identity of their parents. Needless to say they were shocked, but held no animosity towards them for that they did and added their father's last name to their names. The only damper was that Shizune revealed why Tsunade and Jiraiya actually hated the twins. They think that it was their births that killed Minato and Kushina. Despite the revelations, everyone had a great time, and it allowed Naruto and Naruko to open up more.

At the end of the party, the twins bid everyone farewell. Before they left however, they managed to break into the Hokage's office and found the locations of Uzumaki and Namikaze clan homes behind the picture of the Yondaime. Hitting both of them at the same time, they emptied both places completely. In addition to that Naruko had her slaves empty both clans bank accounts discreetly using the passwords the Hokage had in her desks.

By the time the sun started to show itself the next day, Naruto and Naruko, along with the latter's servants Kin and Tayuya, were gone from the cage holding them back that was Konohagakure no Sato. Little did they know they were being followed.

**Trip to the Land of Water**

Naruto, Naruko, Kin, and Tayuya made their way towards the Naru twins mother's homeland, Uzushiogakure. Arriving there, they found several of their clans jutsus and seals. They even found the clan's heirlooms, the Red Queen and the Heavenly Sword. Naruto took the Red Queen while Naruko took the Heavenly Sword. They got a good test run from them as they clashed with the Konoha hunter-nin sent after them. During the fight, Hinata and Ino appeared and assisted them, annihilating the Konoha hunter-nin.

Evading the other hunter-nin sent after them, Naruto, Naruko, Kin, Tayuya, Hinata, and Ino arrived in Kirigakure. They made their way to the Mizukage's office to meet their friend Mei. Mei agreed to keep Hinata, Ino, Kin, and Tayuya safe as Naruto and Naruko planned to head to the Western Lands per Yoko's suggestion. It was a tearful goodbye for the other girls, but the twins promised that they'll meet again soon when they're finished in the West. Right before they left, Hinata and Ino gave Naruto a goodbye kiss with Kin and Tayuya doing the same to their mistress Naruko.

**To the West**

After finally arrive in the Western Lands, they wandered the region for a month and took down many opponents who were all out for fresh new blood entering from the Elemental Countries. Needless to say, they never fought an Uzumaki before, and the fools fell miserably.

As they wandered the region, they found a hidden temple that housed the powerful souls of 7 shinobi and kunoichi. Scorpion, Sub-Zero, Reptile, Smoke, Ermac, Noob Saibot, Rain, Kitana, Mileena, Jade, Frost, and Skarlet. For 6 months the shinobi took Naruto as their student and imparted them with their knowledge along with their fighting skills, with the kunoichi doing the same for Naruko. With their training complete, they moved on to the afterlife, acknowledging Naruto and Naruko as true ninjas. As they departed, they left behind a summoning scroll. Signing it, the twins summoned a being called Maxwell, who put them though a battery of tough tests to see if they're ideal summoners. They passed with flying colors, earning the respect of Maxwell and the summons that were watching.

After that detour, Naruto and Naruko decided to go separate ways to cover more ground in the new world they're in, taking on odds jobs such as treasuring hunting and bounty hunting.

As they traveled, they acquired new outfits. Naruto's new outfit is similar to a legendary devil hunter, but with a chinese-flavor to it (Dante's Devil May Cry 4 outfit). Naruko new outfit is similar to a legendary wildlife protector, also with a chinese-flavor to it (Jun's Tekken Tag 2 outfit). The only similarity is that they have the combinations of their clan symbols sown on their backs as well as Maxwell's symbol on the side of their upper clothes chest area.

In terms of fighting styles, Naruto found a scroll that detailed a unique hand-to-hand fight style called Mahouken, which involved using a strange energy sources called mana and arts known as the Demons Ways of the Soul Reapers. He then came across another scroll that housed a weird style called Wrestling, which involved strikes and grappling. He also found a set of Handhead Buzz Saws called Tojo Blades that work like shuriken.

As for Naruko, she found some scrolls that has fighting style as well, such as a style called Ansatsuken Ryuuken, a fighting style that involves energy known as ki. There's also one that is a mix between two ancient family styles called Mishima Karate and Kazama Martal Arts. She also explored a tomb where found a pair of weird weapons called handguns that are named Ebony and Ivory. She then came across the a ninja village run by the Hayabusa clan and did a couple of missions for them, gaining the Eclipse Scythe and Enma's Fang in the process. Finally, she acquired a scroll that allowed her to learn magic known as Tales Arts from the Fantasy World that was connected with the new Summons she and her brother gained.

After a year of separation, the twins reunited when they found a group of villagers who were fighting off a huge army of bandits. The villagers were losing, so the twins decided to lend a hand, successfully repelling the bandits.

A week later, they decided to go bounty hunting together to find and subdue a man named Ryuubi Gentoku, not knowing that they'll be meeting their future family.

**Backlash in Konoha**

News of Naruto and Naruko's banishment spread across the Elemental Countries like a wildfire, with a Hyuuga and a Yamanaka abandoning the village as well. Most of Konoha didn't care, as there was a village-wide festival celebrating the Uzumaki's exile. Little did they know that they were making fools of themselves, as Suna sent an envoy demanding an explanation as to why the Uzumaki twins were exiled. When the Hokage, the Toad Sannin, the resurrected Professor, and the council gave the reason, the Kazekage personally ripped the alliance to pieces, literally. As they were leaving, the Konohamaru Corps went with them in secret, abandoning Konoha just as Hinata and Ino has done. Then it was Taki who sent an envoy right alongside Spring. It was deja vu times two as the leaders of their land tore the alliance to shreds in front of the council's eyes. Mist, Kumo, Iron, Tea, and even Iwa followed suit, along with Vegetables, Stars, and Dreams.

With all their alliances gone, the Fire Damiyo was furious and investigated the matter himself. He was not happy at what he found out the reason and cut the funding of the village by more an half. Konoha was now starting to become a shadow of its former self. They have established a reputation of banishing a hero who was loyal to the village, and favored a traitor because of his bloodline. Konoha tried to get alliance from other villages, but it was all for nought, as the villages knew that allying with a place like Konoha would be bad for business. It's gotten so bad that Teuchi and Ayame closed up their ramen shop and reopened in Wave Country.

Somehow claiming that this was all Naruto and Naruko's fault, Tsunade approved an arranged wedding between Sasuke and Hinata's little sister Hanabi just to get back at Hinata. But things did not go well. The day of the wedding, she didn't even show up and was dragged unceremoniously to the curse altar. During the vows, Hanabi kept for mouth shut and landed a chakra-enhanced kick to Sasuke junior, giving him some sweet trauma to the groin. She then left, injuring some shinobi who tried to stop her. The Hyuuga council then tried to use leverage on Hanabi by activating the Caged Bird Seal on a willing Neji, but failed as Hanabi didn't care anymore about the fate worshipping bitch. She then declared that she no longer a Hyuuga and denounced her family, removing herself from the clan. Tsunade demoted her from Chunin to Genin for that stunt, but Hanabi told the old hag to go to hell.

It got worse when Mikoto Uchiha cashed in on a favor from the Fire Damiyo. The man allowed her, Satsuki, Iruka, Shizune, Ibiki, Anko, Yuugao, Obito, and Rin to quit being Konoha ninja and moved to the Land of Spring to work for the Damiyo there. Even Hanabi went along for the ride, much to the Hyuuga clan's chagrin as they were planning to put the Caged Bird Seal on her. Tsunade tried to stop Shizune from leaving, but was almost beheaded by the Fire Damiyo's samurai for her troubles.

The biggest blow was when the Fire Damiyo revealed Naruto and Naruko's heritage and status to Konoha. That they were the children of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina, thus making them royalty. The ones that took it the worst were the clan heads, the Shinobi advisors, and the jonin senses. Others, like the civilian council, didn't believe it all first until the Fire Damiyo produced a copy of Minato and Kushina's wedding certificate and Naruto and Naruko's birth certificate. Now everyone feels guilty about what they did, even some of the girls and the twin's former friends and comrades. But despite the two Sannin knowing, they still didn't care.

**Allying with Shu**

Naruto and Naruko received word that Ryuubi is camped out in a village called Touka Village. When the twins arrived, they found the village under attack by a army of bandits lead by a man they identified from the wanted posters. The twins joined the fight, helping out the village guardians against the bandits. After completely defeating them, they found that Ryuubi has escaped. They learned that the man was a no good fraud due to kidnapping one of the guardian's daughter to force her to assassinate someone. For the twins actions, they were welcomed into the village, meeting the likes of the Black-Haired Bandit Hunter Aisha, the always cheerful tiger girl Rin Rin, the "Butterfly Kamen" Sei, the tomboy Sui, the up-and-coming young scholar and strategist Shuri, the rapid-fire sharpshooter Shion, and the latter's young daughter Riri. Lending their assistance, they helped Aisha's group take out bandit groups near the village one by one. During their time together everyone in the village became quite the family to the twins and gotten to know them. The girls knew the burden the twins bore and what happened in their former village. Now everyone in Konohagakure is on Aisha's group's radar, big time.

Three weeks later, Ryuubi returned, but not how everyone expected. It turns out that the Ryuubi they're known was an impostor, and the Ryuubi Gentoku that arrived in the village is a pink haired girl named Touka. A month ago while dropping off straw mats, she was tricked by the Nise-Ryuubi who stole not only her name, but stolen her sword that was a family heirloom. Answering her request to help get it back for her, the twins started a treasure hunt for the sword, with Aisha, Rin Rin, Sei, and Shuri coming along for the ride this time.

Trekking through a few kingdoms on a wild goose chase, they managed to locate the sword and retrieved it from the honey water-loving Miu aka Enjutsu of the Yuan Kingdom. Unfortunately the sword was lost completely during a campaign to help protect a village from bandits they passed by using a flood attack. The sword was used as lightning rod to destroy a rock holding back a lake of the Dragon God to create the flood against the bandits, successfully eliminating them.

After visiting Shuri's teacher and her new student Hinari, Naruto, Naruko, and Aisha's group were asked to help with the recent Yellow Turban Rebellion headed by the three Chou sisters. Kada, a traveling doctor, guesses that the rebellion is caused by the Taihei Youjutsu aka Crucial Keys to the Way of Peace grimoire. Thanks to that information, Naruto suggests a music battle between three of their army's generals and the Chou sisters to quell the rebellion. Then one of the sisters started to get out of control, it took everyone in the army singing to reach the Chou sister's hearts. It worked without any bloodshed, but just as Kada was about to seal the Cruical Keys book, a mysterious dark mage named Ukitsu appears, retrieves it, and leaves, making him a new target of the Naru twins.

A couple of months after the rebellion, Kada appeared with Kashin, who told the others that she's been accused of a crime she didn't commit. She was forced to take strange drug that gradually turns her into whatever she's hates, which in her case, a cat. Kada would get the ingredients, but is too busy trying to track down the Crucial Keys books. Naruto, Aisha and the others all volunteered to retrieve the ingredients. Naruto and Aisha plan to get a Koutou Pill held by the Son family in the Wu Kingdom. Naruko, Sei, and Sui will go get the Persistence Herb from the foot of Mt. Taishan. And Shuri, Rin Rin, and Touka offered to get the Belly Button Lint of a Nanban elephant from Shuri's teacher. They went their separate ways to retrieve the items, but Tanpopo, Sui's cousin who was training at the village, managed to sneak out of the village and join Shuri's group.

Naruto and Aisha's journey was pretty much uneventful and successfully retrieved a Koutou Pill from the Son family. Naruko managed to keep her group from freezing to death on the mountain and also successfully retrieved their item, the Persistence Herb. Shuri's group was pretty eventful unlike the other two groups. Shuri's mentor Shibaki did not have the lint like she thought she did due to Hinari accidentally losing it when cleaning. The group now had no choice but to head to Nanban to acquire the lint. Along the way they bumped to a young warrior named En'ya and her master Kikyou. Both of them work for the feudal lord of Taishu. However, after En'ya inadvertently caused trouble after she was framed by bandits, she and Kikyou were kicked out of Taishu. With no where to go, they joined Shuri's group.

They successfully retrieved the Lint of a Nanban Elephant after several misadventures with Mii aka Moukaku and her friends Mike, Tora, and Shamu that culminated with saving their pet elephant PayaPaya. After the little mishap, Mii and her group decided to joined Shuri's group on their way back to Touka village to verify that the lint wasn't used for evil… and to play with the other's boobs.

With ingredients in hand, all three groups arrived back in Touka village. Kashin nearly complete her transformation into a cat, so the antidote was made that cured Kashin, but she still had her cat ears.

After restoring Kashin partially to normal, the Touka Village Army answer the call from Karin to join an alliance to defeat Choujou who's taken Yue aka Toutaku hostage and taken over all of Dong Kingdom. Little did Choujou know that the true mastermind Ukitsu was just using her to power up the Crucial Keys book with dark energy to awaken the stone soldiers buried nearby. He plans to take over lands with his army to rule all.

The alliance were on their last legs when help arrived in the forms of Hinata Hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka, Mei Terumi, Haku Yuki, Kin Tsuchi, and Tayuya Uzumaki. Their surprise intervention increased troop morale, allowing everyone to create a path to dark mage for the twins and Touka to get to Ukitsu. Using a tactic worthy of the Number One Prankmasters of Konoha, Ukitsu's ambitions ended via Rasengan to the heart by Naruko followed by a cross slash from Naruto and Touka with their swords Dragon Fang and Dragon Claw. As a bonus, the twins managed to capture a disguised Nise-Ryuubi who was purposed to guard Ukitsu closely.

Shocked to find Hinata's group finding the battle, Naruto and Naruko asked how do they find them. Mei explained that she wasn't Mizukage anymore due to a revived Shimura Danzo take over and killing her two bodyguards and the rest of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. She, along with Hinata, Ino, Haku, Kin, and Tayuya barely managed to escape, before learning that Danzo planned to use Kiri to expand his influence, starting with Iwa first, then a vulnerable Konoha. Kin also explained that they used her slavery seal to pinpoint their location. Nevertheless, the Naru twins were happy to see their loved ones okay.

After the battle, Aisha, Touka, Sui, Sei, Shion, and Kikyou cornered Naruto one night and in an embarrassing moment, they all got it off their chests that they are in love with Naruto. After that confession, Naruto did the only thing anyone would've done in his situation: pull a Hinata and faint.

Speaking of Hinata, her group was allowed to stay in Touka village. Things have gotten peaceful, and Konoha can burn in hell for all the others care. Naruto and Naruko were living peaceful lives now, only protecting the Three Kingdoms when need be.

Unfortunately, the ghosts of the past can creep up from out of nowhere and sometimes… no one wants to take no for an answer.

END OF INTRODUCTION

* * *

**Next time: **Prologue: One year has passed since the battle against Ukitsu. Things were peaceful, and Naruto and his family are planning to go to a premiere of Koyuki Kazahana's new movie in the Land of Spring, and to pick up Satsuki, Anko and Hanabi.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Holy crap, I managed to finish this even tho this was rushed on my birthday. Sometimes I feel like my writing skills are deteriorating. Anyway, enjoy my friends!

AN (7/1/2012): Okay, I've fixed the released date on the bottom, so stop harping on me!

**Challenge by Haseo55**

**-Review Responses**

**ddcj1990 - Thanks.**

**VFSNAKE - I'm honored.**

**Haseo55 - I did my best :(**

**Wyrtha - Here's the first chapter :)**

**jgreek - Thanks!**

**dad90 - Look forward to it.**

**bankai777 - Stay tuned.**

**miner249er - Surprise attacked. Nearly got to Mei but she escaped.**

**blueexorist - I'm definitely gonna live long.**

**dark black knight - I look forward to it myself lol.**

**militarynut2010 - Look forward to it. **

**Patriot-112 - I plan to.**

**Jarick - I ain't scared, and I'm gonna continue writing no matter what.**

* * *

**Touka Village**

"Wake up."

"Mmm."

"Wake up Naruto-kun."

"Mmm, five more minutes…"

"Come on wake up Naruto-kun."

Our hero of the story Naruto, finally yawned and opened his eyes to find one of his many girlfriends, Aisha, leaning over him with her beautiful black hair and golden honey colored eyes.

"Oh Aisha. Good morning. Sleep well last night?" Naruto asked rubbing his eyes.

"How could I not after all the love-making we had last night." Aisha said blushing.

"Remember, you started it." Naruto teased, turning Aisha's face a deeper shade of red.

"Anyway, aren't we all suppose to be leaving soon?" Aisha asked with a mock stern expression.

"Huh… Oh yeah, Yuki-hime's premiere!" Naruto suddenly remembered and jumped out of the bed and raced to the restroom, passing his half-dressed twin sister Naruko in the process.

"Slow down will ya!" she called out while sweatdropping.

"Is that… airship… on the way?" Aisha asked.

"Yeah. It's about two hours out. Plenty of time. Are the others ready yet?" Naruko asked as she finished buttoning her top.

"Almost. Shion's making breakfast right now and Sei's whining about taking her bamboo shoots." Aisha grumbled.

It was a hectic two hours. While Naruto was showering, Sei and Ino managed to sneak him on him for a quickie, if the loud sounds from the bathroom wasn't anythings to go by. Naruko was already ready and helped Shion and Kikyou prepare and serve breakfast. Of course Rin Rin nearly ate everything in sight if it wasn't for Shuri knocking her out with her fan. Tanpopo was badgering Sui and Hinata about some last minute before they go, and Touka's wail could be heard due to fact that she thought she was getting flabby again while Mei swaetdropped.

Thankfully the chaos died down as Naruto rushed out of his room fully dressed thanks to Kin and Tayuya, who also followed behind him. After properly having breakfast, the group stood out the village gates after checking the defense towers.

"What what?" asked Rin Rin as she pointed to the sky seeing a dot.

The dot grew bigger until Shika answered, "Our ride to Spring Country."

The dot become a huge airship as it landed in front of them. A door opened and a ramp slid out with what looks like samurai coming out of the airship.

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and company?" asked one of the samurai.

"That'll be us." Naruto said, "You're our escort?"

"Correct." said the samurai, "Come. Our damiyo is waiting."

Naruto nodded, "Lead the way," he said as the girls tried to latched on to him.

The samurai sweatdropped as everyone piled into the ship as it lifted off.

* * *

**Konoha**

Tsunade Senju, the Godaime Hokage of Konoha, and last of the Senju Clan, moaned as she downed some sake. According to the reports, the revived Shimura Danzo is now control of Kiri and has made an alliance with Kabutomaru, who recently killed the Tsuchikage Onoki and took control of Iwa. Now they're amassing to destroy Konoha and fight over it to take control of it. Onoki's niece disappeared and currently MIA.

Suna and Kumo however, wants nothing to do with the three villages, especially Konoha since they tried to banished and kill Naruto and Naruko. Both villages, along with Snow and other minor villages have a kill-on-sight order on all Konoha ninjas, no matter what the reason.

Tsunade growled. Due to her and Jiraiya's adamant attitudes about the twins, they've been met with hostility from everyone in the village. Even some of the best ninja have has been insubordinate lately. It took martial law and a few executions to set them straight, but with even some resentment. Hiruzen meanwhile, have locked himself within the Sarutobi Clan Home, refusing outside contact unless it's Naruto and Naruko.

Meanwhile, the summons were furious. The toads were lied to by Jiraiya, the Slugs were pissed at Tsunade for her actions, and the dogs saw Kakashi's favoritism as a betrayal for all they stood for. As a result, they terminated her contacts and warned them to never contact them again unless they have a deathwish.

Right now, Tsunade has Jiraiya and the remainders of the rookies with their senseis in her office for an important mission.

"You asked for us Hokage-sama?" asked Kurenai stiffly.

"Yes." Tsunade said, scowling at the lack of respect with her shinobi, "As you all know, I'm retiring."

"Thank god…" thought the majority of the rookies and the jounin senseis.

"What's the mission?" Kakashi asked while his noses was buried in his orange book.

"Our mission is to bring back a certain blonde gaki for the position of Rokudaime Hokage." said Jiraiya coolly.

"You mean…" Tenten asked in shock, not liking this one bit.

Tsunade smirked, "The next Hokage… is Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto."

END OF CHAPTER 1

* * *

Next time: Naruto and the gang arrives at the premiere of the movie, but unfortunately, the Konoha team arrived at the same time.

* * *

**Released: June 30, 2012**


End file.
